Blatant Attraction, Oblivious Reaction
by gemstone01
Summary: Just a protective big brother Finn, oblivious but sexy Kurt. Jealous Blaine probably later on as well as protective ND.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

I wanted to do a protective brotherly Finn and oblivious that he's really sexy Kurt, because it kinda appeals to me.

**START**

Finn's POV

The morning was going great. The sun was shining birds were chirping outside my window, and Kurt was shouting at me to get up because if I don't get up yet he won't wait for me and I had to walk or catch the bus to school. Everything was so typical, nothing could ruin the good day that I was having…. But then I saw it…I mean them and their eyes.

Kurt and I were walking down the hallways with him nagging me that I shouldn't stay up all night to play games when it was a school night and that I should take studying seriously because we were already seniors. I just nodded at the appropriate time so that he won't get mad because seriously he's scarier than Rachel when mad.

But he probably noticed that I wasn't paying that much attention to what he was saying so he just gave a big sigh and hurried over to his locker, I was just about to pass through to find Rachel when I saw the guy opposite his locker and the way he was looking at Kurt.

It wasn't the typical look that guys usually gave to Kurt which involves disgust because I would've decked this guy if he was looking at Kurt like that. No, it was an interested kind of look, a look that starts from the head slowly down the body then up again to the face then down again to the legs, an appreciative kind of look, a look that says I'm interested. In short the guy was checking Kurt out. I felt my eyes widen and I looked at Kurt who was getting things from his locker quite oblivious of the stare that he was getting. Can't he see that there was a guy who was checking him out.

The answer would probably be no. But now my big brother senses were tingling because hey, nobody is allowed to look at Kurt like that he's my lil' bro. Okay so maybe Blaine is allowed to look because it's a privilege for being the boyfriend so that's alright with me. But this guy doesn't get to have that privilege.

I was just about to go over to that guy when my eyes darted to two jocks leaning by the wall and they were looking at Kurt as well, not really looking but more on full out staring at Kurt's ass. Why oh why does his pants need to be so freaking tight. Then there was another guy who brushed past Kurt's back, I mean what the hell? The hallway wasn't that crowded why did he have to walk so close to Kurt.

I saw that Kurt noticed this and turned towards the guy who was now looking at him and smiling widely showing off perfect rows of teeth.

"Hey Finnocence what are you doing standing around in the middle of the hallway for, makes you look like a column." Puck said as he clapped me on the back. He followed my line of sight. "Oh, so you finally noticed."

I looked at him confused as I saw Kurt shut his locker and walk off, those guys eyes still following him. "What do you mean?"

"The way guys are checking your bro out." Puck said simply. "Come on we're gonna be late."

But I didn't move from where I was standing. Puck said guys….not those guys….guys in general. "When did this start to happen?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know late last school year I guess. I mean I noticed it but I didn't tell you since they weren't touching him or making inappropriate comments or anything."

"Since last year? Why did this happen?" I asked still not being able to comprehend that guys were checking out my brother.

"Because he matured quite nicely." Puck said dismissively.

"What?"

"He's hot Finn, your step-brother had become really hot." He explained to me.

I probably had a shocked look on my face because he was patting my back comfortingly. "I know it's hard being the older brother. Man if Sarah will get the looks that Kurt are getting I would probably maim those guys….probably better to blind them"

I shook my head to clear it.

The only thing connecting in my head was:

Me=older brother, Kurt=younger brother who's attracting a lot of guys

Which means I have to protect him and his virtue and honor. Man I've been spending too much time with Rachel.

**STOP**

Please read and review. Was it alright?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. The reason I wrote this is I really like reading protective Finn fics, but I can't find plenty of them. And also because I think Kurt is really hot and I want plenty of guys to fall for him.

**START**

Kurt was currently sitting at the back row listening to Mr. Harper teaching them about World History wherein right now they are focusing on Greece. He was unconsciously tracing his lower lip with the tip of his pen running it slowly left then right and then back again, stopping every now and then to write down some information that he thinks is important.

He shifted a little to stretch his back and noticed that the guy sitting next to him was sleeping, a hood covering his head, face buried in his arms and the big history book propped up in the edge of his desk to conceal him from the teacher. The chestnut haired boy sighed and shook his head having no intention of waking his classmate up, if he didn't want to listen to the teacher then that's his business. Fixing his glasz colored eyes in front of the classroom so that he could give all of his attention to the teacher he didn't notice that his classmate was actually feigning sleep and that underneath the hood his face was actually turned towards Kurt.

Actually more like staring at the pen that Kurt was currently holding that was tracing his lower lip again. Eyes trained on the pen mesmerized by its movements, how it traced those soft looking reddish pink lips drawing closer and closer inside Kurt's mouth.

The guy was unaware that he was leaning his head closer towards Kurt and as the tip of the pen dipped briefly inside the others mouth, he gave a soft moan drowned out when the bell rang. Startled the guy fell off his seat knocking down his pens and notebook to the floor.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Harper announced and the students began to file out of the room. "Mr. Drew Smith detention after school."

Drew looked up from where he was still picking up his things from the floor with an indignant look on his face. "But why?"

"Don't act as if you don't know Mr. Smith." Mr. Harper replied, without looking at the boy still kneeling on the floor, he picked up his books and left the classroom.

Drew swore under his breath clearly not thrilled with the idea of detention not noticing that someone was standing behind him waiting for him to finish picking up his stuff until that said person tapped him on the shoulder. Looking up he saw that it was Kurt.

"Do you mind if I pass through?" he asked.

Drew then noticed that with the way he was kneeling on the floor he had blocked Kurt's path in leaving the classroom. Giving a quick apology he stood up but didn't completely back away so that he still felt Kurt brush against him. As the chestnut haired boy passed Drew caught a whiff of his shampoo which smelled like strawberries. He smiled at that he loved strawberries.

As Kurt walked away Drew followed the sway of his hips with his eyes thinking that getting detention by feigning sleep during classes were fine as long as he can stare at Kurt.

Kurt's POV

I walked towards my locker to wait for my boyfriend thankful and completely happy that we had the same lunch period, I really loved spending time with him. Smiling to myself and thinking about Blaine I didn't notice these two jocks passing a basketball around. I mean what the hell this is a hallway not a basketball court. While trying to catch the ball one jock bumped into me making me lose my balance and I knew that I was once again about to get reacquainted with the metal lockers.

Damn it, it was such a long time since I felt them. Bracing myself I put out my hands to cushion my impact but instead of feeling cold metal under my hands, my hands hit something solid but warm. Opening my eyes I saw that a jock who I don't know the name of -nor do I know what sport he plays because seriously how many sports does our school cater to-have saved me from my reunion with the lockers by acting as a cushion.

Only then did I realize that the solid warmth under my hands was his chest and that he had his arms around me. Pulling back a little since he didn't seem to want to let me go I said my thanks, surprised that out of all the people who would come to my rescue-and I know that there won't be many- it was a jock, who no matter what sport they play he didn't have a good history with.

"Ummm I'm fine now so could you please let go of me?" I asked politely feeling myself panic a little feeling that he was about to do something horrible to me. Maybe he knew those jocks from earlier and they were planning something terrible.

"Hey, get your hands off my brother." I heard Finn shout, looking to my right I saw him standing there with an angry look on his face. Next thing I know I was in his arms and he glaring at the jock who had a surprised look on his face.

Finn's POV

Since that morning I have been paranoid and have been trying to catch a glimpse of Kurt every after period making sure that they were only looking and not touching. Coz' what Puck said did kinda make sense since I can't tell all the guys to stop staring at Kurt. Though the way they were looking made me want to blind them but I can't do that either because then I would be going to jail and I don't like that.

I could just cover him with my hoodies but I don't think he would appreciate that and I couldn't tell him what to wear since he'll bite my head off and tell me I have no fashion sense at all. I realized then that what he was wearing wasn't the problem because I mean there are times that he wears layers and the only thing exposed are his hands and face, the problem is the way that they fit perfectly like his clothes are molded to his body.

I could tell Blaine but he's kind off a man of words and I rarely see him angry and when he's angry it had something to do with what an ass I've been to him, glad that we're cool now though. But even though Blaine knows boxing he is kind off…..not huge, and most of the guys staring at Kurt are twice his size. I wonder though of Blaine noticed the looks that Kurt is getting.

Lunch period and half of the school day over I'm glad that no touching had occurred and I was getting happy but then walking down the hallway I saw that there was a jock holding Kurt in his arms, I walked quickly towards them. "Hey get your hands off my brother." I shouted before pulling Kurt in my arms.

The dude just raised his hands up. "Hey I wasn't doing anything."

"The hell you weren't you had your arms all over him." I said.

He shook his head. "You just misunderstood the situation."

I was about to talk back when Kurt stopped me. "Finn it's fine, he saved me from my reunion with the lockers."

"Reunion with the lockers?...wait was someone pushing you around again?" I asked angry.

"Finn it was an accident, some jocks were passing a ball around and one of them bumped into me. Though I don't understand why they would be playing here in a place that is supposed to be used as a walk way only." Kurt replied.

"So no one was bullying you again?"

"No Finn."

"And this guy over here," I said pointing to the jock. "wasn't doing anything inappropriate with you?"

Kurt shook his head as an answer "Why would you even think that? He wasn't doing anything inappropriate Finn." I slowly nodded my head accepting what he said but I'm still suspicious of this guy.

Kurt turned towards the jock and thanked him and he just smiled before offering his hand. "I'm Jonathan by the way."

"I'm Kurt." My step brother replied taking the offered hand. I narrowed my eyes when this Jonathan dude held on too long to his hand. "I better go Blaine is probably waiting for me. Nice meeting you Jonathan."

I watched Kurt walk away and at my side Jonathan was staring at him as well. "Dude just so you know my brother has a boyfriend."

"I know that, but there's no harm in just looking right?" he asked.

"I'm watching you." I said glaring at him.

"That's fine with me but looks like you have many people to watch out for." He replied before walking away.

Damn it he's right. Maybe I should recruit the New Directions to help me watch out for Kurt.

**STOP**

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

Yeheey, thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts. I have nothing else to say so on with chapter 3

**START**

Blaine's POV

I was sitting in front of Kurt's vanity table answering some chemistry questions which were quite easy in my opinion, remembering when Kurt said that Dalton's curriculum was harder and more challenging than McKinley's.

I turned in my seat so that I could face my boyfriend who was laying stomach down on his bed, upper body being held up by his bent elbows, a book of World History open in front of him. He was bobbing his head to the music from his iPod and I felt my lips quirking upward and I knew that I had a goofy grin on my face.

Looking at my boyfriend I started to study him starting from his beautiful face which I adore to his amazing glasz colored eyes which leaves me breathless every time they were looking at me, to his slightly upturned adorable nose. Down to his soft reddish lips that I can't get enough of to his neck. I then trained my eyes to his slender body, the dip of his lower back up to the curve of his buttocks…which I really shouldn't be focusing on right now-but too late as my mind drifted to our first time together….Okay down boy now is not the right time.

I should really just focus on admiring him right now because I swear he has radar and always seem to know when I'm looking at him. And right on cue he was taking of his earphones and looking at me, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. _'So adorable.'_

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked, his full attention now on me.

"Is it wrong to admire my boyfriend?"

"No, I can't say that it is. But shouldn't you be studying?" he asked me back.

I nodded my head at him. "I should be studying." I agreed. "But right now I'd rather study you."

The color on Kurt's cheeks deepened. "A pick-up line Blaine, really?" he inquired as he raised an eyebrow at me, mock disbelief on his face.

I abandoned the chair that I was sitting on and joined him on the bed, sitting down next to him. "Yes Kurt, really." I closed the book that he was reading and put it on his side table, while I was doing that he turned over so that now he was laying down on his back.

"Why Mr. Blaine Anderson you seem really forward today." Kurt said in a proper English accent.

I answered him back with a strong British accent. "Well Mr. Kurt Hummel being in a room with such an exquisite creature I can't help myself or I risk the chance of losing you to another man."

"You flatter me so good sir, but your fear has no bearing at all. For I know I am not as exquisite as you say I am and thus you should have no fear in me being swept away by other gents." Kurt replied.

I shook my head in disagreement. "My dear you are belittling your charms and beauty that makes my hard pound every time I am in your company."

Kurt started to laugh at me. "We should stop this right now."

"Why? I was starting to get in the flow; I was just about to prove my love to you by telling you that I would get the moon for you, that I would swim the deepest ocean for you, that I would brave the highest mountain for you." I declared as he laughed at me.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me close. "I'd rather that you stay here with me, rather than do all those amazing feats, because then I would know that you're safe. Plus if you're not here how would you study me?"He asked in a teasing manner.

I smiled down at him. "That's true."

"So what do you want to study first? "He asked cheeks quite red.

"Your lips." I replied before leaning all the way down so that I could kiss him. He was pliant for a while allowing me to take over the kiss, but soon he was kissing me back with force, the hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. And we remained lip locked until the need for air had me pulling back from him.

Bracing myself on my elbows so that I wasn't pressing all my weight down on him, I was now fully on the bed and fully on top of him, a leg in between his legs.

"Are you done studying my lips?" he asked me, in a breathless voice.

I shook my head. "I think I should study them more." I replied about to lean down to reclaim his lips.

"Holy cheesus!" a voice exclaimed from Kurt's bedroom door.

I pulled back to see that it was Finn and that he was quite red. "Finn!" Kurt exclaimed from underneath me, and the situation prompted me to get off of him.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Kurt asked flustered.

"Dude I so do know how to knock. Your door was open so I thought it was okay to come in." Finn tried to explain.

"Then you should also know that whenever Blaine's here the door needs to stay open right?" Kurt asked.

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I forgot about that, sorry." He said sheepishly shooting me an apologetic look and I just gave a nod to tell him it was fine.

"What do you want?" Kurt inquired.

"Well Mom wants to know if Blaine's staying over for dinner so that she can prepare."

"I won't be staying, mom's been really upset lately telling me that she doesn't get to see me that often." I replied as I started to put my books back in my bag.

"Ok cool." Finn said. "Oh yeah Mom said she needs you to help her in the kitchen Kurt."  
>"Fine." Kurt said as he got out of the bed to go down the stairs, with Finn and me following him.<p>

As I was about to go out the door Kurt gave me a peck on the lips before going to the kitchen. I was about to let myself out but I had a prickling sensation on the back of my neck. "Uh Finn, do you want to say something to me?"

"I set an emergency meeting tomorrow." He said to me.

"Okay about what?" I asked.

"It's about Kurt and you can't tell him about the meeting."

I started to get worried, is Kurt being bullied again. Finn probably saw the worried look I had. "Dude chill, Kurt's fine. No one's bullying him."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So what's the meeting going to be about aside from the fact that it has something to do with Kurt?"

"I can't tell you right now but just come tomorrow, and don't tell him okay?"

"Fine I won't" I reassured Finn.

But now this emergency meeting makes me worried.

Next day

Finn's POV

As my club mates are chatting and not paying attention to me except Blaine and Rachel, I can't help but wish I had the little hammer thing that judges bang on the table. What was it called again, it sounds like a type of soil or something gravel, oh yeah wait its gavel.

"Finn what's the meeting about?" Blaine asked me.

"Okay yeah, the meeting. Can everyone please quiet down?" I said and the others stared at me.

"This meeting as I told you before is about Kurt, and it's not about bullying." I quickly said as Mercedes started to speak. "It's about well, Kurt kind off…..I mean is attracting attention…from guys in a kind off-"

"Guys are checking Porcelain out, just spit it out lumber." Santana said getting impatient.

"Wait so we're having this meeting because guys are attracted to Kurt?" Tina asked. "Is that a bad thing? I mean it's better than getting pushed around."

"While that may be true Tina, what Finn is trying to actually say is that we need to protect Kurt from unwanted advances to protect his virtue." Rachel said as I nodded along.

Santana started to laugh. "Well good luck trying to protect something that isn't there anymore."

Artie looked at Blaine as Puck clapped the latter on the back. "Wait so you two did the deed? Good for you."

I turned towards Blaine. "You two had sex?"

Blaine remained calm through all of this. "Regardless of whether Kurt and I have engaged in sexual intercourse is none of your, or anyone else's business."

"I'm going to translate that to: Yes I tapped my boyfriend and it was awesome." Santana said.

"You defiled my brother?" I shouted as I looked at Blaine.

"Wait Blaine doesn't want Kurt to file his nails?" Brittany asked and I saw Santana answer her but I wasn't paying attention to them.

"Calm down man. Look Blaine, Kurt consented to it right? He wasn't drunk in anyway was he, because that is so not cool." Puck asked as Quinn made a snorting kind of sound.

"Kurt consented and he wasn't drunk." Blaine answered.

"Okay, see Finn Kurt wanted it." Puck said.

"Does this mean that Kurt and Blaine are going to have a gay baby soon? Can I be the godmother?" Brittany piped up.

"Off course Britt." Blaine said as Santana glared at him. Brittany smiled and started to plan the gifts that she would give to the baby.

"Okay so Blaine and Kurt did it no big deal." I said.

"So why are you still glaring at me?" Blaine asked with a frown.

"As the older brother I feel the need to do it." I replied.

"So let's just get back to the meeting. What Finn wants is for us to watch out for Kurt, to make sure that no one takes advantage of him." Rachel said trying to get back on track.

"But why would we do that?" Santana asked. "Being checked- out is a compliment."

"Just think of it this way, we were not able to be of much help to Kurt when he was being bullied. It's a way for us to show that we care for him." Rachel continued and I saw the others agreeing.

"Kurt's my boy and I feel bad that I wasn't able to protect him before. I'm in." Mercedes said.

"So does this mean everyone's on board?" I asked and everyone gave their assent.

**STOP**

Please read and review. Do you have any ideas on what Kurt's admirers can do so that Kurt can notice them? You can give suggestions. Jealous Blaine will be on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions and I will be using all of them one way or another.

This chapter is short and I know I promised a jealous Blaine but, right now I can't get a feel off him since I never saw him jealous on the show. The next chapter will feature him heavily and will be posted a few hours after the Michael Jackson episode, I think I just really need to see him again to get my inspiration up. I really need to see more of Blaine and the way he interacts with others.

**START**

Kurt was walking with Rachel towards his locker, with Rachel talking about duets and Finn and Regionals with her making a comeback for not being part of Sectionals.

"I mean you guys were amazing but I think that with my voice back on the team we would be unstoppable at Regionals." Rachel finished as they arrived at his locker.

"Of course we will." Kurt said just agreeing with her to make her stop. Opening his locker he was surprised to see a small teddy bear holding a rose placed on top of his books, pulling it out he checked to see if there was any note that came with it. He smiled thinking that it must be from Blaine.

"I wish Finn would give me something like that, so romantic." Rachel commented.

"He was trying to give you an engagement ring Rachel, I think it trumps this," he said shaking the bear in his hand. "even though this is really sweet, in the romantic scale."

"Hey guys." Blaine greeted.

"Thanks for the bear Blaine , it was really sweet." Kurt said giving him a hug.

"Umm I didn't give you a bear, but thanks for the hug." Blaine replied as Kurt pulled back from the hug.

"Oh." Kurt uttered looking a bit disappointed as he stared at the bear. "Someone must have put it in my locker by mistake, I should just give it to the lost and found the guy must want it back."

"Hey if you really want a bear I could give you one." Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. "No its fine."

"Kurt." Blaine repeated as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Fine I want a bear, but surprise me okay?" Kurt said, blushing.

"I will." Blaine promised as he squeezed his hand.

"Well I better return this before the bell rings. See you guys at lunch." Turning around Kurt stalked off with Blaine admiring the sway of his hips.

**Scene Change**

Going to the storage room made into the lost and found room due to the amount of things that the students kept losing and Kurt had an inkling feeling it was due to the jocks, he found a guy sitting behind the counter playing with a psp.

He pressed the bell that was on the counter but the guy didn't notice continuing shouting at the device on his hand which must mean that he was losing whatever he was playing. "Excuse me I have a lost item here."

"Just a second honey." The guy commented.

Kurt bristled at the comment. "I am not your honey, and could you please do what you're supposed to do."

"Okay listen here babe-" the guy started but paused when he saw Kurt. "You're not a babe."

"Obviously I'm not and you would have known that earlier if you just looked at me the second I walked in." Kurt said irritated.

"Okay I'm sorry, its just that you have a sweet voice so I thought you were a girl." The guy behind the counter explained.

"We already established that I'm not." Kurt replied.

"We got off on the wrong foot so let's start over shall we? I'm Max and you are?" Max introduced himself as he offered his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt looked at the hand warily. "Kurt" he said simply.

"Okay so Kurt what can I help you with today?" Max asked.

The chestnut haired boy presented the bear. "Why Kurt we just meet and you're already giving me gifts, I think we should go out first."

Kurt gave an annoyed sigh, dumped the bear on the counter and stalked off. "I was just joking….kind off."Max said but Kurt already left.

"I really should think before I speak." Max told himself as he sat down ready to continue his game but a guy entered the room.

"I'm the owner of the bear that Kurt just dropped off here."

"Then just log in your name the item that you're taking. And this bear is free to go." Max instructed as he put the bear back on the counter.

Taking the bear the guy walked off thinking of a way for Kurt to realize that the bear is really meant for him.

**STOP**

Please read and review.

Just a little little sneak peek on the next chapter.

Blaine's POV

I drew closer to Kurt and the jock but stopped when I heard what Kurt said.

"Je t'aime, mais j'ai un copain. " While looking sincerely at the jock.

Translation: I love you, but I have a boyfriend

Whatever French words that will come out next chapter will come from google translate.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

I know I'm a bad person and I'm sorry. It's just that my depression suddenly striked and it wasn't a pretty feeling. Anyway I feel happier now.

Thanks for the reviews that you've given and the alerts and the favorites.

As for the Michael episode all I'm going to say is bad Sebastian and the Warblers disappointed me at first but I think they are friends with ND again?

**START**

Kurt was sitting in front of the French class reading the novella Le Petit Prince when someone coughed beside him to catch his attention, looking up he saw that it was Jonathan-the jock that saved him from the lockers.

"Hi Kurt. Do you remember me?" the jock asked looking at him expectantly.

"Off course, Jonathan right?" Kurt answered, momentarily placing a bookmark on the book before closing it.

"Glad you still remember my name. Mind if I sit with you?" Jonathan asked.

The chestnut haired boy looked at him curiously. "Go right ahead. I've never seen you before, I guessed that you might have been a lower year but seeing you here and asking to seat with me I'm going to guess you're a transferee." Kurt commented after the jock sat down beside him.

"You're actually right on both your guesses." Jonathan answered as he rummaged inside his bag for a pen and notebook. "You seem surprised." He observed as he saw the look on Kurt's face. "Is it because I'm a junior, a jock, and that I'm studying senior level French?"

"Yes." Kurt replied but he looked a bit apologetic. "Do I seem judgmental?"

Jonathan laughed. 'A little bit. But I'm sure there must be a reason for it. Plus I've always loved the French language, which was the reason I excelled in it. Okay my turn to be curious, how come you're surprised that I wanted to sit with you?" The taller boy inquired.

"I'm not actually the type of person you should be seen associating with if you want your high school life to be smooth sailing and you don't want to be given a hard time by your jock buddies." Kurt explained.

"You're trying to scare me, it must be something serious." Jonathan thought aloud while looking critically at Kurt. "You don't happen to be a killer, are you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"A robber?" The jock tried again.

"No." Kurt replied.

"A drug addict? A smoker? An alcoholic?" Jonathan asked in succession with Kurt shaking his head as an answer. "Then I guess its fine to hang out with you." The jock concluded.

"Don't you care about what other people will think about you?" Kurt asked looking at his classmate to see if they noticed that a new jock was sitting next to the resident gay kid.

Jonathan followed what he was doing before looking back at Kurt. "Why should I? It's my life not theirs." The jock replied twirling the pen with his fingers.

"You are really surprising." Kurt said.

Any response that the jock might have said was put to hold when their French teacher, Ms. Lisle, came in the classroom holding a box in her hand which she set on the table before greeting the class. _"__Bonjour la classe.''_

"_Bonjour__madame. __"_ The class chanted back at her solemnly making the teacher do a tutting sound of disappointment at them.

"_Répéter.__ "_ The teacher said.

"_Bonjour__madame. __"_ The class chanted with fake enthusiasm.

The teacher just shook her head but didn't try to make them repeat again. "For now I have set the class up to do a skit." She said happily as she picked up the box.

Groans were heard all around the classroom but Kurt seemed to like the idea as he sat attentively in his seat. "In this box that I'm holding right now are words that you are going to create a scenario off." Ms. Lisle explained as she stared at the class who was eying her with disbelief. "And since February is the month of love all of the words in this box has something to do with love. _Exemple- _unrequited love, adoration, puppy love etc." The teacher continued and some of the girls perked up a little. "All of you will be grouped in twos and your seatmate will be your partner. For it to be easier I have also put the description of the characters that the two of you will play."

At what she said some of the guys who were seated together stood up in protest not wanting to do it and asking the teacher what this had to do with French. "Because my dear students all of the skits you are going to perform will all be in French. For me to see how much you have learned since freshmen year."

Ms. Lisle went over to Kurt and Jonathan and held up the box to them. Putting his hand inside the box Kurt pulled out a piece of paper and opened it.

INFIDELITY

Student 1-unfaithful lover

Student 2- "Mistress"

The words gave Kurt a momentary pause before he looked at the teacher. "I don't suppose there's a way that we can change this?"

"I'm afraid not. The box of fate has spoken." The teacher said simply before walking off to victimize other students with the box of fate.

Jonathan peeked at the paper. "Our roles are a bit out there don't you think?" Jonathan commented.

"Yeah, it is." Kurt agreed. "Look Jonathan if you don't want to be partnered with me I understand, so I'll just talk to Ms. Lisle and explain."

"Hold up. It's totally fine." The jock said stopping Kurt from standing up.

"Are you sure?" Kurt inquired.

"Yep. So how do you want to go about this? Do you want to be the unfaithful lover or the mistress?" Jonathan asked making quotation marks with his fingers as he said the last word.

"How about drawing lots?" Kurt suggested.

"Lots it is." The taller boy said as he wrote student 1 and student 2 on two pieces of paper before folding them. Cupping his hands together he began to shake the pieces of paper before holding out his hand to Kurt.

The chestnut haired boy unfolded the piece of paper that he picked which has student 1 written on it. "Looks like I'm the unfaithful lover."

**Scene Change**

Blaine's POV

Walking to the cafeteria to meet Kurt, the events of the morning came to my mind. I admit that I was a bit rattled about the bear that was inside Kurt's locker because I'm sure, contrary to what Kurt believed, that the bear was definitely for him.

I didn't know what the guy was trying to achieve by doing that, because he must know that Kurt's my boyfriend. Or at least know that Kurt have a boyfriend. In my opinion the meeting that we had yesterday was a bit too much but now I'm worried. How come I never noticed that there were a bunch of guys here who are attracted to Kurt? But that was probably because I was too focused on Kurt. Thought they won't take their attraction to far right? Surely they have the decency not to over step boundaries.

Arriving at the cafeteria I started to smile as I saw Kurt sitting at our usual table but I stopped smiling when I saw that a jock was sitting with him.

Okay Blaine there is absolutely nothing to worry about. That guy must just be asking Kurt for help in studying. Was what I trying to say to myself as I grabbed a tray and started pilling it with food that I know Kurt would not approve off.

Quickly paying for my food, I grabbed the tray and headed towards them. I drew closer to Kurt and the jock but stopped when I heard what Kurt said.

"Je t'aime, mais j'ai un copain. " While looking sincerely at the jock.

That was definitely French no need to think it had any meaning to it, though Kurt said I love you. He is definitely just teaching him. I thought to myself although I was already gripping the tray tightly. Steeling myself so that I can put a smile on my face, I took another step towards them.

"_Vous venez de dire que tu m'as aimé, donc s'il vous plaît rompre avec lui. Je sais que je peux vous aimer beaucoup plus que ce qu'il peut." _The jock replied reaching over to take Kurt's right hand in his, and I saw Kurt look surprised at the action.

I don't understand everything that he said but I don't think this guy needs any tutoring in French at all. Reaching them I banged the tray on the table making both of them jump.

"Blaine, you scared me." Kurt said holding a hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry about that." I replied as I glared at the jock. "So what's going on here?" I asked pulling out a chair and sitting next to Kurt as close as possible. I also grabbed my boyfriends' hand that the jock was holding earlier. I looked at both of them waiting for an answer.

"It's for this skit that we are going to do for French." Kurt explained looking at me questioningly as I continued glaring at the jock. "This is Jonathan by the way. Jonathan this is Blaine my boyfriend."

Jonathan held out his hand and I shook it briefly, he was looking at me in discomfort and I felt satisfaction when he started to fidget.

"I think I should go. See you later Kurt. Nice meeting you Blaine." I nodded at him as he went off.

"Blaine are you alright?" Kurt asked and he looked at me in worry as he also looked at my tray filled with food.

"I'm fine, and I'm just really hungry." I said smiling as I looked at Kurt. "So tell me about the French skit that you're going to perform."

**Scene Change**

"I think there's something wrong with Blaine." Kurt confided to Rachel who was currently behind him and glaring at the guys who was looking at Kurt longer than necessary as they went to his locker.

Kurt suddenly stopped and faced Rachel who bumped into him not noticing the sudden stop. "Could you please walk beside me when I'm talking to you?"

Rachel nodded and walked beside him looking left and then right. Kurt shook his head at Rachel's weirdness. "As I was saying I think there's something wrong with Blaine. He was glaring at Jonathan earlier and he didn't stop holding my hand while we were eating. Also he had about 2 sloppy joe's and a couple of tater tots and he doesn't eat those."

"Well I think he's jealous and he has a reason for it." Rachel asserted as they reached his locker.

"Rachel that's absurd. Why would he be jealous?" Kurt asked as he opened his locker and he gave a little gasp.

Inside his locker was 3 bears including the bear that was in there that morning plus 2 boxes of chocolate in a shape of a heart.

"That's why." Rachel said as he looked inside his locker.

**STOP**

Please read and review. Pretty pretty pretty please.

Regarding the skit that I had in this story. Our teacher actually made us do this me and my friend were lucky because we had sibling love as our scenario. Our friends who are guys and are actually dating each other secretly got forbidden love and we kind off fangirled them shamelessly when they did there skit. They were just so cute together.

Translations:

_Répéter- _**Repeat**

Je t'aime, mais j'ai un copain- **I love you, but I have a boyfriend**

_Vous venez de dire que tu m'as aimé, donc s'il vous plaît rompre avec lui. Je sais que je peux vous aimer beaucoup plus que ce qu'il peut - _**You just said you loved me, so please break up with him. I know that I can love you much more than he can.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Glee is owned by FOX and Ryan Murphy

Thanks for the reviews and favorites and sorry for the wait but thank you for waiting as well. On to chapter 6.

**START**

The two of them had been squabbling about the gifts in Kurt's locker, with Rachel trying to convince the glasz eyed boy that the gifts were meant for him.

"Ok, I concede these gifts are for me." Kurt said as he held up a hand so that Rachel would stop talking. "But they don't mean anything at all."

"You're right. Unless of course those who gave them reveal themselves." Rachel commented as she eyed the boy behind Kurt who seemed to be listening in on their conversation. The boy looked at her briefly before almost burying his whole head inside his locker knowing that he had been caught eavesdropping.

Kurt shut his locker and him and Rachel started to walk to their next class. "I'm not going to worry about those gifts, since my mind is occupied on making a nice romantic dinner for Blaine. Could you convince Finn to go out Friday night?" He asked so that he and Blaine can have the house to themselves.

"That would not be a problem." Rachel assured him. "Finn and I are going to have dinner at Breadstix and then watch a movie."

"Thanks Rachel." Kurt replied as he linked her arm around his.

"What are you going to do about the gifts though?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's not as if I can return them since I don't know who gave them." The chestnut haired boy stated.

"If I were you lady lips, I'd keep them. Think of it as payment for all the shows that you've been giving." Santana commented as she joined the duo together with Brittany.

Kurt looked at her with confusion. "What show?"

"Sexy but totally innocent, guys are really into that. I have personal experience on it." Brittany chimed in as she linked her arm with Kurt's and linked pinkies with Santana.

Kurt wasn't able to comment as Rachel started talking again. "I also think that you should keep them. It will be like a practice when you're already a big broadway star and receiving gifts from your adoring fans."

"Difference is your adoring fans right now are adoring something else other than your musical talent." Santana remarked as they arrived in class.

**Scene Change**

During dismissal time Jonathan caught up with Kurt. "Hey Kurt." The jock greeted as he went closer to the pale boy surrounded by Rachel, Brittany and Santana, the last two had their pinkies linked together.

Kurt turned towards him and smiled. "Hi Jonathan. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah its about our French skit. I was wondering when are you free?" The jock explained.

"Ahem." Rachel cleared her throat loudly. She gave the jock a once over making him look shocked for a second before giving her a winning smile.

"Ah, girls this is Jonathan. Jonathan, my girls this is Rachel, Santana and Brittany." Kurt said giving the introductions.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Jonathan greeted.

Out of all the three girls who were introduced, Brittany was the only one who gave a genuine smile. Before giving a question that made Kurt's jaw drop. "So are you a dolphin too?"

"Brittany!" Kurt and Rachel exclaimed at the same time.

Jonathan cocked his head to the side with a questioning look on his face. "A dolphin?"

"You know, dolphins are just gay sharks." Brittany explained.

The jock looked at the group thoughtfully, to Brittany who had a genuinely curious look on her face, to the Latina who had a smirk on her face, to Rachel who looked scandalized, and then to Kurt who looked shocked and apologetic.

"You really don't have to answer that." Kurt replied. "I mean its none of our business if you are , which is…I mean I'm not saying that you are. What I'm trying to say is that Britt's is not trying to imply anything."

"Hold up Snow White, I wanna know his answer." Santana said as she gazed at the jock.

**Blaine's POV**

Turning around the corner I saw Kurt with Rachel, Santana, and Brittany. Along with Jonathan.

Why is it that I always see him around Kurt? Granted that its only the second time but come on. Ok Blaine calm down. He's just a French partner nothing more. Sure he's a jock and athletic as well as taller than you. And from what Kurt told you about his past crushes this guy fits the ball. But Kurt loves you. Plus Jonathan won't do anything, it's not like he's gay… Right?

"I'm gay." Was what I heard from Jonathan as I arrived next to the group.

Say what? "You're gay?" I asked.

**Scene Change**

"Blaine are you alright?" Kurt asked his boyfriend worriedly, as Blaine drove them to the Hudmel residence.

"I'm fine." Blaine answered not taking his eyes off the road.

The glasz eyed boy turned on his seat so that he could look at his boyfriend properly. The boy on the driver seat had his eyebrows knitted together and his jaw set tight; it was obvious that he was agitated about something. Kurt reached out a finger and poked Blaine in the middle of his forehead. Blaine retaliated by taking hold of Kurt's finger. "Hey, no distracting the driver." Blaine said as he briefly looked at Kurt.

"If you continue frowning like that you'd be wrinkly by the time you're thirty." The pale boy replied.

Blaine looked thoughtful as he intertwined his hand with Kurt's. "Would you still love me then?"

Kurt was silent for a moment as he looked at Blaine. "Off course." He replied surely as Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's answer and planting a kiss on the pale boy's hand.

**Next day**

During his break time Kurt was hunted down by the new PE teacher. "Mr. Hummel, I'm Ms. Melanie Velasquez the new PE teacher. It's a pleasure to meet you." The teacher replied shaking the puzzled boy's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Ms. Velasquez…So did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked. "Am I needed in the principal's office?"

"Oh, no no no," the teacher replied as she shook her head. "You are not in any kind of trouble. But I do need a big favor from you."

"About what exactly?"

**Scene Change (Lunch time)**

"She wanted you to what?" Finn asked, taking a big bite on his pizza.

"She wanted me to help her in teaching the Rumba." Kurt stated stabbing a lettuce and putting it in his mouth.

"Wash dat?" Finn asked, mouth still full.

Kurt resisted the urge to chastise Finn about having no table manners. But he did have a disgusted look on his face that Finn caught up on.

The tall boy chewed and swallowed his food. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly. "So what's rumba?"

"It's a Latin dance, a type of ballroom dance." Kurt explained.

"Like what you taught to me and Burt?" Finn asked again.

"What princess here taught you were just basic steps. Rumba as I saw it have more sexy hip action and you can have close body contact and it's a very sensual dance." Puck stated making the others stare at him. "What? Sarah forced me to watch dancing with the stars with her."

"Sexy hip action huh?" Blaine stated a bit dazed.

Puck smirked at him. "Thankful that your part of the class huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked, but he was turning red.

"Don't be shy Mr. bowtie it's completely understandable that you get excited while thinking of Kurt's hip action. Though I know you are already quite well acquainted with those hip movements." Santana said making Kurt and Blaine as well as Finn blush.

"Santana, completely inappropriate." Finn cried out.

**Scene Change**

"Ok everyone I have Mr. Hummel here to assist me in teaching the Rumba. Rumba is a dance of romance between the two partners. It's full of sensual movements and is considered by many to be the sexiest of the ballroom dances." Ms. Velasquez explained. "It has a lot of exaggerated hip action," she continued as she started to sway her hips slowly to the left and right. "Come on follow me."

The class followed or tried to follow with most failing to bring out the sensual hip movement. "Relax, guys and let your body flow." She said before turning on the cd player so that music started to envelope the room. "Ladies look at me and gents look at Mr. Hummel here, note on how he moves his hips. Slow and sensual."

The guys stared at Kurt, and Kurt fought the urge to blush as he moved his hips. "Wow." One of the guys uttered as they stared mesmerized at those hips.

"Come on try it." The teacher exclaimed.

A few minutes more practice of those hip movements and Ms. Velasquez started to teach the footwork on the sequence of the Rumba that they are going to dance.

"Okay come on guys look at me and Mr. Hummel mind if I call you Kurt?" The teacher asked.

"Not at all." Kurt replied.

"Okay starting point dancers are apart but keep the eye contact, it's a dance of flirtation. Please start the music." Melanie requested and the music started to play. "Sensual hip movement and Kurt goes towards me, keeping eye contact. Hold hands and one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four…."

Half an hour later and the class was finished. "That was great guys one more session of practice next class time and then the performance. Remember to practice with your partner or on your own, your grades are counting on it." The teacher reminded.

"Ma'am?" A male student asked hand raised.

"Yes Mr. Hill."

"Will Kurt still be here next class session?" he asked with some of the other guys who were about to leave stopped to hear her answer.

"I'm afraid not I've only asked him to come as a favor." Melanie answered.

"Too bad." One of the guys uttered.

Kurt who was collecting his stuff blushed as Blaine gritted his teeth.

Zack went to the couple and asked something that didn't help Blaine's mood at all. "Kurt do you mind if I ask your help for this dance?"

"Uhh.." Kurt started not really knowing what to say.

"I'm afraid he already has his hands full teaching me. "Blaine answered for his boyfriend giving off the vibe-back of he's mine.

**STOP**

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys!

Sorry it's been quite a while since I last updated, I got my hands tied with my school works. Since I re-started college again I was bombarded with major subjects, meaning all I have are major subjects right now. Also the professors are frightening us that if we fail we have to transfer schools, since the course I'm taking up right now is only available in two schools where I live I am very frightened.

But enough of that because I need help because google translate isn't really the best place to go to when you want accurate translations. As you know Kurt have a skit with a Jonathan (which is long overdue I'm sorry) all done in French and as everyone knows I don't know French at all, and if I continue I'll feel like I'm not taking the language seriously.

So if anyone can help me translate English to French it will be greatly appreciated and I will love you forever.

If anyone is interested please PM me thank you.


End file.
